Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of the PBS Kids series, Ready Jet Go!. The season premiered on August 14, 2017. Premise In Season 2, the show will dive into basic physics and Earth science concepts, such as simple machines, electromagnetism, weather and states of matter. Jet and his gang will build a Rube Goldberg machine, reverse-engineer a shrink ray and experience all four seasons in a single day. They'll also dabble in comparative planetology, investigating questions like these: What differentiates the planets in our solar system? What ingredients does a planet need to support life? What makes Earth so unique anyway? -Space.com Jet and his friends will continue to explore and investigate Space using the Science and Engineering Practices, but will engage in more backyard science with a greater focus on Earth Science and Engineering.-PBS Learning Media. Plot This season opens with the cast visiting the Propulsions' homeworld, Bortron 7. This season, the characters get into more wacky situations, such as accidentally shrinking themselves to the size of mice. In this season, Mindy finally turns five years old, and is now allowed to go to space with the older kids. Cast 'Returning Characters' *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Sunspot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Carrot Propulsion *Face 9000 *Dr. Rafferty *Jet 2 (character) *Mitchell Peterson *Cody *Mr. Peterson *Dr. Melendez *Uncle Zucchini *Moonbeam *Zerk *Dr. Skelley *Lillian *Floyd *Carrot and Celery's Boss *Beep *Boop *Dr. Bergs 'New Characters' *Eggplant *Lillian's mom *Ellen Ochoa *Sydney 2 (character) Songs #Is Your Planet Like My Planet? #Takeoff! (extended) #There's No Planet Like My Planet #Bortron Solar System Song #That's How We Roll On Bortron 7 #Three-Part Bortronian Meal (extended) #Just Add Water #There's No Planet Like My Planet (reprise) #Space Racin' #Ice Skating in July #I'm Finally Five! #The Outer Planets Song #Grow, Plant, Grow! #Potatoes On Mars (Song) #Get Growin' #Potato Changes #Potatoes On Mars (Song) (reprise) #Heliocentric Ditty #I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas (Galileo version) #I'm Not Afraid of New Ideas (reprise) #Total Eclipse of the Sun #The Engineering Song Episodes Trivia *A large chunk of the episodes for this season were revealed in a behind-the-scenes article on *Technically, Back to Bortron 7 is the season 2 premiere, although it is not listed as #201 on official PBS websites. *This season continues season 1's trend of airing episodes out of production order. Back to Bortron 7 premiered when season 1 was still airing new episodes, and the episodes that followed were episodes 8, 4, 7, 13, and 14 (in that order). *Zerk is introduced on-screen in this season, after just being heard in some episodes of season 1. **Carrot and Celery's Bortron boss was also introduced on-screen, after just being heard in Diggin' Earth. *In this season's Amy Mainzer segments, Jet introduces them by saying "And now here's my friend, Astronomer Amy Mainzer", with Amy saying "Thanks, Jet". Also, the segments are now filmed before a green screen. The segments end by Jet saying "Thanks, Amy! You can make your own science discoveries with Ready Jet Go! games, on the PBS Kids Games App. Start playing today!" *In the end credits, the doodles that appear are different than the ones in season 1. *On February 22, 2018, a trailer for the season was released. *''Mindy's Bedtime'' and Galileo, Galileo! were originally paired with Magnet, P.I. and Our Sun is a Star! respectively, but they ended up getting paired with each other. *Some stations like UNC-TV, WTVI PBS Charlotte, and WUCF accidentally aired episode 7 instead of episode 8 on April 2, 2018. *WTVI PBS Charlotte accidentally aired Water, Water Everywhere and Commander Cressida Story Contest on April 4, 2018. *The season was greenlit by PBS on August 17, 2016 and started production that same month. Production ended sometime around December 2017. *When the season was greenlit, it was originally slated to premiere in late 2017, but ended up officially premiering in April 2018. *In this season, Sydney and Mitchell get new voice actors: Vienna Leacock and David Raynolds, respectively. Starting with You Can Call Me Albedo, Sean is voiced by Grady Ainscough. *In Ireland, Racing on Sunshine is called Kid-Kart Derby 2, making it the first episode to have an alternate title in another country. *''Bortron Leprechaun'' was going to be called Chasing Rainbows, but then it got renamed. *''My Three Suns'' was originally going to be paired with Sunspot's Sunspot, but then it got paired with Magnet P.I. instead. *''You Can Call Me Albedo'' was originally named Call Me Albedo. *Ellen Ochoa, the current director of the Johnson Space Center, guest stars in the two-parter Astronaut Ellen Ochoa!, making her the show's first guest star and the first real life person to make a physical appearance in an episode. *''Moon Circus features a flashback scene to the season 1 episode, ''What Goes Up... *The brown squirrel that made reoccurring appearances in season 1 is finally given a name: Floyd. *The aired episode of the season, Mindy Turns Five, was included in the show's sixth volume along with the last 5 aired episodes of season 1. *''That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!, as well as the rest of the episodes from the season 2 premiere week, are included in the show's seventh volume. *The last 2 episodes of the July 2018 episodes, and all of the June 2018 episodes except "Asteroid Belt Space Race / Sydney 2", are available in the show's eighth volume. *Like season 1, this season has 3 two-part episodes. *"Sunspot's Sunspot / Our Sun Is A Star!", "Asteroid Belt Space Race / Sydney 2", "Astronaut Ellen Ochoa", "Potatoes On Mars / Bortron Leprechaun", and "Mars Rock For Mom / Sean Has A Cold" are available in the show's ninth volume. *"Earth, Wind, and Flyer/Mini-Golf at the DSA", "Water, Water Everywhere/Commander Cressida Story Contest", "Freebird/Sean's Robotic Arm", "Ain't No Mars Mountain High Enough/Treasure Map", "Moon Face/Lone Star 2 - Rocket Kids!", and "My Three Suns/Magnet P.I." are available in the show's tenth volume. *It's possible that [[One Small Step|''One Small Step]] could be part of season 2, as the doodles in the credits of the special are the same as those in various season 2 episodes. *Like with season 1, Jet and Sunspot are the only characters to appear in every episode. *This is the final season of the series, as the show got cancelled. Gallery FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e02 142596 preview 770x436.jpg|Souped-Up Saucer FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e03 142597 preview 770x436.jpg|Pet Sounds FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e04 142601 preview 770x436.jpg|I Feel the Earth Move FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e05 142602 preview 770x436.jpg|Zerk Visits Earth FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e06_142603_preview_770x436.jpg|Asteroid Belt Space Race FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e07_142604_preview_770x436.jpg|Sydney 2 FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e08_142605_preview_770x436.jpg|Endless Summer FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e09_142722_preview_770x436.jpg|Jet Shrinks the Kids FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e10 142723 preview 770x436.jpg|Earth, Wind, and Flyer FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e11 142724 preview 770x436.jpg|Mini-Golf at the DSA FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e12 142725 preview 770x436.jpg|Water, Water Everywhere FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e13 142726 preview 770x436.jpg|Commander Cressida Story Contest FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e14_142727_preview_770x436.jpg|Mindy's Ice Rink FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e15_142728_preview_770x436.jpg|Measure for Measure FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e16_143028_preview_770x436.jpg|Mindy Turns Five - Part 1 FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e17_143029_preview_770x436.jpg|Mindy Turns Five - Part 2 FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e18_143031_preview_770x436.jpg|That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion! - Part 1 FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e19 143032 preview 770x436.jpg|That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion! - Part 2 FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e20_143033_preview_770x436.jpg|Try and Try Again FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e21_143034_preview_770x436.jpg|Racing on Sunshine FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e22_143035_preview_770x436.jpg|Potatoes on Mars FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e23_143036_preview_770x436.jpg|Bortron Leprechaun FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e24_143118_preview_770x436.jpg|Who Messed Up the Treehouse? FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e25_143119_preview_770x436.jpg|Fact or Fiction? FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e26_143120_preview_770x436.jpg|Mindy and Carrot Bake FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e27_143121_preview_770x436.jpg|Commander Cressida Begins FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e28_143323_preview_770x436.jpg|Mindy's Bedtime FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e29_143324_preview_770x436.jpg|Galileo, Galileo! FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e30_143325_preview_770x436.jpg|My Three Suns FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e31_143326_preview_770x436.jpg|Magnet, P.I. FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e32_143366_preview_770x436.jpg|Sunspot's Sunspot FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e33_143367_preview_770x436.jpg|Our Sun is a Star! FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e34_143368_preview_770x436.jpg|You Can Call Me Albedo FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e35_143369_preview_770x436.jpg|The Tide is High FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e36_143370_preview_770x436.jpg|Freebird FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e37_143457_preview_770x436.jpg|Sean's Robotic Arm FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e38_143458_preview_770x436.jpg|Astronaut Ellen Ochoa! - Part 1 FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e39_143459_preview_770x436.jpg|Astronaut Ellen Ochoa! - Part 2 FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e40_143460_preview_770x436.jpg|Eye in the Sky FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e41_143461_preview_770x436.jpg|Total Eclipse Block Party FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e42_143462_preview_770x436.jpg|Moon Circus FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e43_143463_preview_770x436.jpg|Everyday is Earth Day FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e44_143464_preview_770x436.jpg|Mars Rock for Mom FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e45_143465_preview_770x436.jpg|Sean Has a Cold FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e46_143735_preview_770x436.jpg|Ain't No Mars Mountain High Enough FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e47_143736_preview_770x436.jpg|Treasure Hunt FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e48_143737_preview_770x436.jpg|Moon Face FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e49_143738_preview_770x436.jpg|Lone Star 2 - Rocket Kids! Category:Seasons